My leash is for only one werewolf
by xxsillywillyxx
Summary: Seeing him always gave me these butterflys in my stomach but now they're just painful stabs in my heart when i realized he's never gonna look at me how he looks at those girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic so please be gentle ****if u know what I mean (grin) umm when I read about this couple I was like totally imagining all these things sooo yeah… *cough cough okay awkward.**

**So in this story imagine Kim's personality as a super duper shy girl (of course) and she is innocent and naïve so she's super cute like that. Okay her outside appearance is she has straight black hair that reaches to the middle of her back. Clear russet skin and she's slim but flat as a board. She's like a size A or B-ish. Kim may think she's plain but in my weird imagination she is super duper cute!**

**And for jared imagine the guy from the new moon movie that played Paul and come up with a new Paul cuz the jared in new moon is okay but not in my story. So guy that plays Jared no offense and don't sue me. Enjoy **

_"Kim", he whispers gently into my ear, his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin. "Kim..." He begins kissing me softly on my jaw line and then traveling down to my neck. His hands that were holding me against his body began to wonder around mine. "So beautiful... you're beautiful." He whispers to me, and then leans down until his face was just millimeters from mine. _

_"Kim, I lov-_KIM? KIM! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Eeepp!" I squealed, falling out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Aah jeez Kim! Quit dreaming up these dreams!"

I said to myself before getting off the hard floor and began getting ready for school (a.k.a. Hell).

Lately, I've been having these really lustful and perverted dreams of _him_. I really just want to stop myself before I do anything weird… _gah! Stop it Kim!_ I think to myself._ Okay lets just get this day over with.._ I walked to my own little bathroom (lucky me hehe) and turned on the shower, waiting for the hot water to kick in. When the water was warm enough I hopped in and let the warm water relax my muscles. Nothing beats a good warm shower to start a day.

My mind began to wander back to that naughty dream of mine (naughty, silly, little me!). _Gah! Stop Kim! Stop thinking about that sexy devil!_ Like Mr. Mega Hottie Mchottie, that all the girls totally go gaga and guys that turn gay for, would go for the perverted Kim Minsu. Yes, I'm talking about Jared Thail; Jared, as in the boy that I've been completely obsessed with since pre-school. But you know, it didn't automatically start out as an obsession. It went from a simple notice of his existence, to a healthy crush, and now to a freaky obsession. No need to judge.

Sighing I turned off the water and got out of the shower and wrapped my self with a towel. I walked through my room searching for clean clothes before I die of frostbite. Jeez! It's always like this in the mornings in my room. It's always freakening cold in the morning, making it more and more difficult to get up and get ready for school. Finally I found something I could wear. I quickly put on my pair of dark, blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved blue and grey sweater. Happy with the outfit I chose for the day, I set off and attempted the death contraption some people called the stairs. _Okay…so far so good, huh good idea I double knotted my shoe_- "oooff!" I grunted. Some how, I had fallen down the stairs (just like almost every morning) from tripping over my own shoelaces; who, miraculously, untied themselves. _Okay, next time I triple knot them. If that fails, it's shoes with no laces for me. Period. End of discussion._

I got up and walked into the kitchen where I found my dad trying to cook think a… a piece of toast. Poor man! Ever since he was born he has never successfully cooked an edible meal, yet he loves to cook. "Hey, Dad is that piece of toast I see there?" I asked. He turned around showing me his lovely pink apron that says 'I Pity the Cook'. Weird, but cute…if it were a woman wearing that instead of a grown man! That, by the way, looks like a lumber jack with a beard that covers half of his face. I love my dad, though. He is so cute, even though he's a grown man. He just wears whatever that fits him and goes on with his life. Even if he were wearing a pink, frilly tutu, he would still be oblivious to everyone's stares.

"Mornin', Kimbo! Oh yeah, sorry. I'll try to make another piece that won't actually kill you... yet."

He chuckled lightly, "Just messing with you! You still have a lot to live for."

I began to giggle at his rather lame joke. _This old man sure knows how to make me laugh._

"Thanks, Dad," I said still giggling.

He gave be another piece of toast that was a little less burnt than the last one. He offered to make me another but I refused and still took it. Even though it was burnt, I like how my dad tries so hard to cook the best he can so he can make delicious meals for his little girl. I may not say it out loud, but I'm a total Daddy's girl.

I said bye to my Dad and walked out the door and I started another day as a junior in the only high school in our small little town. It holds around 430 students, so it is obvious La Push isn't a large community, because of which it only has one high school. Thank God for that because if there was another one, I might not have been in the same school as _him_. So I'm glad I can see him every day. Well, I would see him every day but it seems he's sick. I think he has Mono, but I'm not so sure. It was very confusing with everyone saying this and that. Some even thought he got something from one of his so called girlfriends. They were total whores who were just using him for their own reputation.

When I finally arrived to the school entrance I rushed to my locker and got what I needed for my first class. When I was halfway to my classroom I bumped into somebody and of course, all my things went flying everywhere. _Great...wonderful just wonderful! First the stairs and now this! _Those lace free shoes sound better by the second.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. I was trying hard not to drop my stuff that I forgot to look out where I was going, I'm really really…"

_Oh Wow. This girl is gorgeous and is that an apology I'm hearing?_ No one has ever said sorry to _me_ before. I was usually the one apologizing. I cut her off kindly, "Its okay. No harm done."

I smiled at the angel that is right in front of me. She smiled a smile that would have made all the guys drool a waterfall. She had these gentle curls that fell down to the middle of her back and her hair was a beautiful color of blonde and not like the fake ones in our school. Her eyes were a deep blue that held a sort of sparkle to them and put my plain dark brown ones to shame. She also had a slim physique much like my own but hers actually held curves and a chest to it, unlike my flat and plain figure. I barely had a chest at all. Fat guys had more boobs than I did, but that's beside the point. If I were a man, I would definitely be in love this gorgeous creature. _Okay, Kim, that's just weird…but true._ I frowned inwardly. This girl made me feel so hideous just by standing next to her. But I still smiled; she seemed nice.

"Hi, my name is Kim. Are you new here?" I asked. She seemed relieved for some reason. I don't get.

"Yeah, I just moved here two days ago. My name is Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzy."

She answered me with a toothy grin. Even her teeth were perfect; straight and eye blinding white.

"Oh do you need help to get to a class or do you have a map?"

She stared at me as if I held the Holy Grail and let out a sigh, "Oh thank goodness! I thought I'd be lost for eternity! Yes! Yes, I need help that's for sure! Do you know where Mr. Gregory's class is?"

She showed me the schedule she had in her perfectly manicured hand. All the girls in our school are either hoe bags or nerd or just average like me yet I like to say I have my own little Kim style. I looked at her first class and it was right next door to mine.

"Yeah it's actually right next door to mine. Follow me."

She smiled at me and we walked to our classes. On the way, I gave her a map of the school since I always keep one with me, just in case…don't judge me.

We chatted for a while and I found out a lot about Lizzy. She had moved here from California because her dad decided to move his business here. He's a dentist and it was rather smart of him to take advantage of a small community. He was the only dentist in town. Thank god I have straight and cavity-free teeth because I have a fear of going to the dentist; or just dentists in general. Just imagining someone putting sharp objects in my mouth and suffocating me with stuff freaks me out.

When we reached our classes we stopped for a moment. I was a little upset since this would probably be the last time I will ever talk to Lizzy before the popular girls try to suck her into their little group.

"Well see ya, Lizzy! It was cool talking to you."

I was about to turn around before she stopped me looking at me weirdly. "Wait, Kim. I thought we could still hang later on… I was hoping we could be friends…" Whoa, back up! Did someone actually want to be friends with Kim Minsu? The same Kim Minsu who is a total freak and has strange dreams about a guy she is totally obsessed with? Obviously surprised I quickly stuttered out a response.

"Uh..Y-yeah..S-sure! It's just, I didn't know if u still wanted to hang out with me"

_Wow Kim, way to make yourself sound stupid._ My face turned red from sounding like a complete and utter dork. She chuckled lightly.

"Of course I want to be friends with you. You're so fun to hang out with! Besides, all those cheap looking hoe bags are such bitches. There's no way in hell I'm gonna be seen with them!"

Oh. My. God. She is a gift sent from heaven above!

**OKAY SO HOPE U LIKE IT SO FAR JUST GIVIING SOME SPICE BEFORE U GET UR MEAL SO PLEASE REEVIEW AND ILL CONTINUE ON WITH THE SHOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADVICE AND HERE CHAPTER 2!**

It's been two weeks and three days since Jared has been absent from school. Saying that he's "sick". It's really weird, because ever since preschool he has never been this sick before. All this thinking of him dying of mono or having STD is making me have a mental breakdown and I don't know if have I can take it any longer.

At least Lizzy is there to keep me company. It's funny how the time Jared has been gone I made a new friend. He he, new friend. It has nice ring to it, me and Lizzy. Lizzy and me. Huh so this is what it's like to have a friend. When I was a kid all the kids avoided me and never talked to me. It was probably because when I was a kid my mother became ill and past away and all the kids thought they would catch it if they hang out with me. There was also the part where all the girls were all back stabbing bitches when it comes to Jared and Paul.

"Hey Kim!" holy crap what was that? I turned around quicly almost losing my head. I found a pair of blue eyes looking at me weirdly. Oh it was Lizzy I need to get use to her quick before I die of a heart attack. "Hey Lizzy, sorry I just forgot that you still want to hang out with me" I said making room for her to sit. It was lunch now and when it's lunch it totally crowded all the time so I only had enough room for me and her. Good thing I didn't made another friend because then I wouldn't have any room for three people.

"So what's up Kim? What have you been up to?" She asked how I'm doing? Oh my God she's so nice and thoughtful to ask how my day was! "Oh I'm doing okay got some homework at Mr. Monch and I'm probably gonna bring my own lunch for now on." I said eyeing at what I think is supposed to be a tuna sandwich. Except it looked nothing like a tuna sandwich I don't even know how to describe what it looks like it's just… just so weird.

"Haha good idea Kim. It's good that your watching what your eating cause it might just do something to your teeth and we don't want that do we?" Yeah ever since I met Lizzy she always has something to say about our teeth it's funny how she does that all the time. "Yeah uhh as long as I live I'm never ever go to a dentist who kill me by stabbing me with a whatever you call it." "Never say never Kim, and Kim?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" "Their called explorers and probes" Gah! See what I mean? The girl knows her stuff.

We were picking our food in silence just staring at our food until Lizzy looked up from her lunch and looked at me questioningly. "Hey umm I've been wondering for a while, everyone keeps whispering about this Jared and Paul and well… Who are they?" If she weren't whispering right now everyone would have probably gasp and be shocked out of their minds if they heard what this girl have just said. "Oh well Jared and Paul go to this school and you could say that they are what you call popular." I said, She kinda depressed me that second reminding me how I haven't seen Jared for two weeks and three days, 17 hours, and 23 minutes. Jeez look at me I'm counting the time Jared has been gone. Sigh. "Hey Kim? Kimmy? Kimster you still listening?" Hmm? Oh right I'm talking to her right now. "Yeah? Sorry I just kinda zoned out there for a minute hahaha... So what were you saying?" She started bursting out with laughter I never thought people could ROFL but Lizzy proved me wrong. "What?" I asked starting to blush from everyone staring at us. " Hey Lizzy stop laughing! People are starting to stare!" I whisper yelled at her. "Haha sorry it's just that you're so awkward that it's too funny!" jeez I mat be awkward but not that awkward for her to laugh so much that she could pee in her pants. " Haha oh oh I think I'm gonna pee in my pants!" I stand corrected.

"Okay Lizzy! Whatever you wanna say, do it now!" I yelled at her. She finally stopped and looked at me and said " I said if you wanna hang out later today?" What? She asked me to hang out with her? "Why?" I blurt out before I could stop myself. She smiled and said " Because I want to hang out with you. That's why." She said. I looked at her waiting for her to say 'Haha fooled ya didn't I?'. I was waiting and waiting but she never said it. "Yeah, do you wanna come over my house? I think we have still have some blueberries muffins that we could we eat while we 'hang out'." Pfft hang out? I thought I would never say that in my entire life. " Sweet I haven't had blueberries muffins for ages! Did you make them?" Ha! Fat chance! We bought those at a store. Yeah if I didn't make them obviously my dad didn't either. Maybe she won't like them…

**LizzyPOV**

I stared at Kim who was silently making weird faces to herself. I'm guessing she had said something to herself and made a small joke. Now she is shaking her head and finally said something. Wow this girl is so interesting. She is always surprising me with these small things. I still don't get why Kim doesn't have any friends she's nice, funny, and does these weird gestures that makes her so adorable and cute. " No I didn't make them but they are pretty good for store made muffins." Kim said blushing. " I could make some though if… if you don't like store made muffins…" see what I mean? She just makes me want to squeeze the life out of her. " No I'm good with that so I'll meet you after school?" I asked she seemed to be relieved to hear that I'm okay with the muffins and smiled. " Yeah, I'll meet you at the front entrance?" She asked, before I could answer the loud obnoxious bell ring signaling the end of lunch. " Yeah at the front entrance. See you!" I yelled at her when I walked off to the last class of the day before school ends.

I found Kim waiting for me at the front entrance of the school. She had her hood up to cover herself from the rain. When I caught up to her she looked relieved to see me here even though I said we would meet. " Hey! You ready to go?" I asked her. She smiled at me and we walked and headed to… wait where is she going? " Hey kim where are you going?" She stopped on her tracks and turned around and looked at me confusingly.

" Aren't we walking to my house?" Hahaha oh Kim, my dear dear Kim. " No honey we're driving to your house." We were quiet for minute before she looked at me weirdly and then said, " You have a car?" I burst out laughing, oh my god this girl is gonna kill me if she keeps saying this stuff! "Yes Kim I told before that I have a car. You must have been in your own little world like usual huh?" She looked at me annoyingly and mumbled, " I'm not that funny" Oh Kim, you are hilarious! We walked through the parking lot until I found my car. We got in and buckled up and head out to her house. While she was giving me directions to her house. I noticed that she seemed nervous. "Kim? Are you okay?" I asked her. She seemed… twitchy. "uhh I just… no one from school has ever given me a ride to my house." Her cheeks became red and she looked down staring at her hands that are on her lap. Ahh she's so cute. It's as if she's saying that it's her first time doing sex. Haha she's a getting-free-rides whore hah Lizzy you make me laugh.

When we got to her house it was old but had a warm feeling to it that makes you feel welcome. When we got inside the house, the smell of burnt macaroni and cheese surrounded the house. " Ah! Dad are you home?" Kim asked walking through a room that I'm assuming is the living room. We walked into the a kitchen that seemed to have been put through hell and over there next to the stove was a large sturdy man that was the definition of a manly man. Wow him and Kim are total polar opposites one is tall and buff and the other is small and shy. "Kimmy! Where were you? I was so worried! I thought you were kidnapped and was thinking of calling Officer Swan for a search party!" Kim's dad said when he came up and picked Kim up in a bear hug. " jeez dad I just came back from school! No need to bring the police into this!". Kim said blushing till her whole face looked like a tomato. " Yes that's true but what if something bad might have happened to my little girl?" He said staring at her with puppy dog eyes. " Nothing bad will happen to me dad. I Promise!" Kim said. Wow I never would have suspected Kim to be a Daddy's girl. But anything is possible, for Kim possible. Ha! I should call her that I would come up to her and say ' Hey Kim Possible where your sidekick and naked mole rat?'. Haha that would be a fun nickname for her.

" Anyway Dad? This is my friend Lizzy she just moved in." Kim said introducing me to her Father. He looked at me for a second then looked at Kim with a huge grin on his face. " Kim! Is this the Lizzy you talked about?" He asked looking at me again, " I have heard so much about you I was almost afraid you were gonna steal my Kimmy from me!" Kim talked about me? "Papa! No one is gonna steal me!" Kim yelled at her dad. " But kim! Papa was becoming lonely when you kept talking about her!I want Kim's attention for only papa!" " I don't talk about Lizzy all the time!" " Bow don't lie Kimmy! You know this actually reminds me of the time when you used to talk about uhh ummm Jarry? Jimmy? No that wasn't it." " You mean Jared?" I asked, surprised that Kim would talk about Jared. " Yeah! That's it! Jared! Yeah I thought Jared was gonna take my little Kimmy from me." Kim's dad said squeezing Kim tightly in their little bear hug. " Wait. Why would Kim talk about Jared?" Kim's Dad looked at me then smiled at me " Cause Kimmy here liked him since preschool!" Oh well then, Kim never told me about this. I looked at Kim who was now blushing furiously and wasn't looking either of us in the eye. " Kim? How come you never told me about this?"

She mumbled something but we couldn't hear so she repeated herself again. " I didn't want you to think I was like those other girls that were just after his popularity, besides I was going to tell you sometime" I stared at her in disbelief. " Okay! Maybe I wouldn't have but come on! Since preschool? Don't you think that's pathetic? You wanna leave don't you? It's okay I would underst-" " Kim! It's okay! I want to stay here and besides I think it's cute that you like this guy since preschool." She looked at me with wide eyes and asked me " really?" I Looked at her for a while, studying her expression. I looked into her dark brown eyes and notice something… it was fear. Fear of never being accepted for who she is. Fear that if I say one simple word that could destroy her making her lose hope in finding a place to belong a place to fit in. A place to call home.

I looked her then smiled. " Really."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there ho there something something... sorry i wanted to say that line from that 70 show. haha im gonna do that now if u guys dont mind okay? I put a picture of kim on my profile to help u guys imagine a kim for this story and a lizzy. Oh someone asked about if Lizzy will sometime latter in the future backstabb her and well sorry to tell u guys but i aint tellin :) im sorry but what they say curiosity killed the cat and well thats what happen to my poor fiddlesticks... may he rest in peace.**

**R.I.P**

Fiddlesticks

A confused orange creature that always brings in rats and bullys my dog.

He may be a bastard from hell but he was a good cat that would

piss off my dad and for that im forever thankful for him.

**Well continuation of My leash is for only one werewolf**

"Well?" Lizzy questioned me trapping me in a corner of my room. _Crap! I was hoping she wasn't going to say anything. I'll play dumb hopefully she'll forget about it._

"Well what?" I asked in a cheery tone hopefully pulling off a confused look.

"OOOh don't play innocent with me Kim! You know what!" She said putting her hands on her hips giving me a look of 'girl-if-u-think-u-can-fool-me-you-got-another-thing-coming-to-you-honey'. Well she didn't know I'm not gonna just give in that easily just yet either! Number one rule in the Minsu family we don't give in even when we our cut up limb from limb and had our tongues burned and cutted by rusty knifes! Our family back then were pretty gruesome back then.

" I'd like to see my lawyer first before I say anything!" I said crossing my arms and looking the other way avoiding eye contact with the beautiful devil. She looked at me determination in her eyes. I guess the Burton family don't give up either. Thats gonna be a problem.

"Ohh don't pull that Law and Order crap on me Kim cuz I will bring in my Oliver and Elliot detective moves on you to woop your tiny ass!" She said. Ahh crap she won. Even though I said that the Minsu don't give in that easily I couldn't sit there and wait till the blonde demon would say something more about Law and Order or even worse threaten me to go to a dentist for a cleaning. _Yikes doesn't sound good at all._

"Fine! Jeez Lizzy why can't you understand that this is a very touchy topic for me?" I yelled at her waving my arms all over the place. "She looked at me and said " Cause I want to hear more about this Jared and if he might be a threat." What? A threat? " What do you mean?" She looked at me then smirk "oh You know this and that... but more of this." We stared at eachother for a few more seconds me trying to understand what the flip she's talking about and her just enjoying my confusion. Until Lizzy brokedown in laughter again proving me wrong that someone can ROFL. "AHHAH Oh my goodness HAHAHA ah Kim you should know by now that I have a thing with messing with people by now!" Jeez she really like to pull on my leg doesn't she. I pouted crossing my arms. " Jeez Lizzy your to mean to me. If you keep doing this forget about me telling you about Jared." I mumbled.

She immediately stopped laughing at me and looked at me seriously with a small smile playing on her lips. "So your gonna tell me then?" She looked with hope in her eyes. " Yeah but you have to promise me that your not gonna laugh at me and be weird like you were just now OR telling anyone about this!" I said. She nodded and put her hand over her chest " I promise I will not mess with Kimmy around and if I do i'll shave off one eyebrow and walk around school everyday till it grows back." She vowed and then looks at me with anticipation in her eyes.

I looked her and sighed and then started the tale of me being an idiot and falling in love with Jared.

"Well when I was in preschool my mother had passed away recently from breast cancer and one of my schoolmates Amy( little hoe bag) spread a rumor that if you talk to me or touch me that you would catch the cancer and die. So that left me with no friends and all the kids ignoring me and whispering mean stuff behind my back. I became used to it I rather liked being alone it was quiet and I could do whatever I wanted to do. So I usually went to a secluded area in the playground and pick out the little flowers that gown in that patch of grass during playtime. When one sunny day in La Push. We all went out to play and I went to my ususal spot. When I was just minding my own business a big blue rubber ball comes up and hits me on the back of my head."

"This unfortunately made me fall down and land on spot in the grass where there was wet mud and so guess what happen?" I asked Lizzy, me being pretty pissed right now just thinking of the past right now. "you ruined your clothes." Lizzy whispered "I ruined my clothes! Actually my one and only decent cute dress I had that was so cute. I was so pissed off! When a boy came up and says something guess what he said Lizzy." I asked her a rehetorical question. " You -" I cut off what she was going to say. ' That suits you better for such an ugly girl' Do you wanna guess who was the that boy said that?" I asked Lizzy. She looked nervous right now probably surprised to see sucha pissed off Kim.

Usually I'm very calm and innocent a total goody good, but just thinking of that just makes me want to stab that guy right now! "Uuhhh Jared?" Lixxy guessed sounding hesitant right now " No! AAAANN Wrong! Paul! Freaken Paul Mcboogerface said that! I was so mad then that I was inches from ripping his head off that time! But you know what? I had a better plan to make him suffer slowly and painfully! What I did to him was even better the what i had originally plannned for!"

"I got up and came up to him I kissed him on the cheek for like a minute and then looked him dead in the face. I said with a inncoent look of surprise ' Oh No your gonna die from cancer' and then Paul's face grew pale and ran away to the boys bathroom crying like a little baby haha." I finished laughing at the thought of Paul starting to cry when he ran away.

Lizzy looked at me with wide eyes probably astonished and a bit scared due to what I did but then her face turned to amusement with an evil grin on her lips. " Good God Kim! I didn't know you had the balls to do such a thing!' She said while trying to hold a fit of giggles that were escaping out of her mouth. " Yeah well I was a girl that liked her dresses back then and no one messes with Kim's stuff!" I said looking at Lizzy with warning eyes saying if sher tried anything funny i'am gonna get her bad. She stared at me for a while until her face grew confused "Wait what does this have to do with you liking Jared then?" She asked. "Oh right Jared, well after Paul ran away into the boy's bathroom a boy came up to me and patted my shoulder while still laughing saying ' Good job! Someone had to teach that idiot a lesson!'. I looked at him and noticed how beautiful his milk chocolate eyes were, and how his beautiful shaggy raven colored hair was so beautiful when it shined in the sun. That moment I fell in love with the boy that later in the future would never know of my existence."

"When I was staring at him for a while with him smiling I just couldn't stop this overwhelming feeling in me and I just had to say something then becaues I knew that I would regret it forever if I never asked him that question. 'Who are you?' I said. He looked at me then smiled I'm Jared. You?" He asked. When I was about to tell him Paul came up and grabbed Jared's arm and and looked at me with disgusted eyes. ' Hey Jared dont talk to this cancer freak or you could die! I cleaned my face before anything could happen to me but touching her shoulder and talking to her might be really bad'.

Jared gave him a look of are 'you serious?' (Jared was very mature when he was a kid) and before he could say anything the bell rang and Paul and Jared ran off to the classroom leaving me standing there realizing the love of my life had just left and I would probably never speak to him again because of Amy and her preschool bitcheronies were hogging him that day on." I said a little breathless finally done with my story. I looked at Lizzy waiting for what she was gonna say. She just stared at me with wide eyes and just said in a breathless tone. " Oh my god that Paul was a jerk. And Jared came up to you and talk to you? Wowee that story was totally wikety wack!" She said. "Yeah so i have been in love with this boy ever since but it doesn't even matter anymore since Jared doesn't even know I exist.

I said looking out my window seeing how beautiful the full moon is tonight. "Well... forget Jared, it's his lost with such an amazing girl you are." Lizzy said patting my back trying to make me feel better about my loser self. "Yeah well it's kinda hard I tried to move on but I only have eyes for him..." I said. "I hate this feeling so much! I want to forget about him but whenever I see him with his bright smile and the way his eyebrows furrow together whenever he is confused or shy or how his eyes sparkle when he laughs or is happy and how he...gahhhh! See there I go again!" I said putting my head in my hands hiding my shameful state right now. "Kim... It's okay to like someone so much and for so long I think it great how much you care about someone that much." She said trying to reassure me that I'm not a freak, but I know that this isn't normal.

It's like whenever I see him I just start smiling and my heart beats ten times faster then my usual heart rate. Some kids that saw me would freak out that and think I might have had a heart attack when I start breathing heavily when I forget to breath sometimes. But I know that Jared, Jared the smart, funny, charming Jared would never like somebody like me stupid boring KIM. Who's a nobody that has no life. He only has eyes for girls like Amy Who's always covered in makeup and always have new clothes for the next day. That also has an hour glass figure where I don't have any curves at all. _Ugh that just made me even more depressed._ "Well I have to head home right now Kimmy". Yeah she's probably grossed out now and wants to leave. "Yeah okay I get it if u want to leave now" I said leading Lizzy out the door. "What? No! it's not like that! I would have stayed longer it's just right now I have to do my daily cleaning for my teeth and I dont have them here to do it right now." Lizzy explained to me. _Ohh I see I keep forgetting that this girl is a total teeth cleaning freak. _"Oh okay then, see you tomorrow Lizzy!" I said watching her get in her car and drive off till I couldn't see her anymore. I closed the door and walked into the living room coming up to my dad that was watching something thats on the sports channel. "Night daddy" I said giving him a good night kiss on the cheek. "Oh your friend already left Kimmy?" My dad asked trying to look around trying to see if Lizzy was still here. "Yeah she had to go home, so i'm gonna hit the hay now". I said finishing it with a yawn. "Okay night sweetie have pleasant dreams." My dad said giving me a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

I walked up the stairs to my room and closed the door and got in my pj's witch was a black shorts and a baby blue tank top. I crawled into my bed and wrapped myself in a big blanket cocoon of coziness but it still felt that it was never enough. I closed my eyes and a few minutes I started drifting to sleep. I wasn't sure that night I heard a howl or i just dreamt it but it sounded very mad and in pain. I felt sad for the animal that made that cry.

That night i dreamt that a wolf with human like eyes was staring at the full moon and then ran away with it's pack disappearing in the dark woods never to be seen again.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-_

"ughhh" I groaned when I rolled off my bed and fell on my cold bedroom floor. I quickly got up and went to bathroom and did my usual morning routine when i get ready for school. Shower, Get dressed, Eat then go to school. Today I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans that were really tight on me and wouldn't usually wear but i didn't have any other clean pairs right now. I was wearing a creamy long sleeve shirt that showed some cleavage which i don't have. I took my blue jacket off the hanger and went to reach for the door. When I opened the door a sudden rush of cold wind went past me. My dad yelled through the kitchen "Hey Kim you want a ride it seems it's gonna rain pretty bad today." I looked outside and agree that it would be best if my dad gave me a ride to school today.

When my dad drop me off at the entrance off the school there was a big group in the middle of the door to the school. _Jeez don't they notice that there in the way for people to get in to the school. _I walked up to the group getting ready to get through this crowd and into the school. _Okay Kim you can do this your Kim. You can be what Lizzy called me last night, and be like Kim Possible and do insane moves to get to my destination. **But it's a suicide mission your gonna at leasts be trampled or suffocate in there!** That may be true but i'am not gonna stay out here and get all cold and wet just cause of some stupid teenagers that thought it would be funny to stand in the middle of the entrance of the school._ Okay than here i go! "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. " I said almost halfway there until I started hearing girls squealing like little pigs.

"OH MY GOD! Look at them there sooooooo HOT!" some girl squealed to her friend " I know! Look at those muscles on that big boy!" I became curious to what all the hub a bub was so I asked the girl that had her back to me. " Hey, excuse me. What's going on? What is everyone screaming about?" When I asked this the girl turned to me and my goodness she was terrible! I usually don't criticize on peoples looks but she was just ewww. She was covered in makeup head to toe and this makeup made her look so fake and unnatural and it seems she trying to cover up like these rashes or herpes or something with makeup making her a total cake face. She eyed me for a second looking up and down giving a ' Your so annoying' look and this made me all of a sudden want to slap her, but I didn't because i'm a nice person and nice people don't do that.

"Well.." holding the last syllable for a few seconds then started talking again with her annoying nasally voice of hers. " Jared and Paul came back finally and they got smoken H.O.T. HOT!" What? Excuse me hunny but Jared has always been hot I don't know about Paul he's just a tool so i don't care about that bastard.

"What do mean?" I asked a bit skeptically I mean how can Jared be even more hotter he's a picture of adonis!

"Well you'll have to see for yourself, but don't get your hopes up girl cause theres no way he's gonna look at such a plain girl like you." The cakeface said with a bitchy tone.

_NU UH she did not just go there! _I looked at her and saw her pop her chest in a way that made me puke at how much of a rude she is thinking she is hot shit. This was pissing me off now.

"Well um Miss My-name-is-bitch-that-has-herpes, I did not ask your opinion I Just simply asked out of sheer curiosity and here you are being a bitch telling me, who has herpes and is a cake face telling me i don't stand a chance. Anyway i'm gonna leave now and go to class because that's the main reason i'm even going through this crowd because you dumb shits are standing in the way where people can't get into the school." I said leaving now still going through this crowd.

After that episode I heard someone laughing in the crowd I don't know where but it sounded from it was from the middle of the crowd but I didn't care right now i'm just trying to get out of this crowd alive and attach to my body. I was almost out of there when somebody began shoving and began pushing others causing me to lose my footing and this was a moment where I put my skills into the test, when I was about to fall down I jumped and did a sumersault when I landed on my feet and stand up. I made it out of the crowd and I didn't kill myself with that sumersault that would of killed someone so clumsy like me so i was pretty proud of myself for that little shining moment.

I put my arms up and said " And she sticked the landing" I said with a big grin on my face. I regained my cool And stopped acting foolish and began walking to my class. When I was halfway to my class I suddenly felt I was being watched, but that's weird because theres nobody in the hall right now. I could hear the group of squealing girls behind me but thy were pretty far and they seemed distracted. I ignored the feeling and walked into my class. I made in it in time to my class and rushed to my seat and got all my stuff out for my class. When the teacher started the lesson the door was slammed open. These two huge guys came through the door looking a little nervous. "Hello what do you guys need?" The teacher asked the two guys clueless why the there here for. For some reasoon these two tall guys were very familiar I couldn't put my finger on it where I had seen these guys before. Especially the one with the beautiful milk chocolate eyes. _gasp! Oh my god! Is that Jar-_

"umm Mr. T it's us Jared and Paul". Jared said a little akwardish . _WHAT? JAR-JARED! OH MY GOD HE'S CHANGED! WHAT THE FLIP HAPPEN TO HIM? He- He's so... Handsome. With his sudden growth spurt his muscles were more defined and so very delicious and he has a buzz cut that i thought would never suit some well he looks so... so sexy.H doesn't have any more baby fat his face had strong angles. That cake face was right he was H.O.T. HOT! _When the class finally settled down the teacher gave them the work they missed and told them to go to there seats now. I couldn't stop staring at Jared. I just couldn't believe he changed so much especially his eyes they look so cold and angry even if this Jared was sexy I liked the one that laughed and smiled better... When Jared approached his seat that was next to mine.

I had to pratically rip my eyes off of him and try to concentrate on taking notes right now. I tired calming my heart down and tried to breath normally but I couldn't I haven't seen jared forever I missed him so much. I was scared that something happened to him. Jeez my cheeks are still burning. In fact my whole body is getting really warmed up that's weird I don't usually get this hot when I'm embarrassed... it's actually feels like it's coming from my left side. But that's where Jared is... Oh no! is he still sick?

What is he doing here when he is still sick! he should go back home and stay in bed until he is feeling better! But he looks fine he doesn't look sick at all... This is really weird...

When I was debating to ask if Jared was okay I heard a snap from my left side. "crap!" I heard a harsh whisper I turned and saw Jared holding a pencil that broke in half. His face looked like he lost hope in life and was frustrated. Like a puppy that was kicked. "PFFT-oops" i said covering my mouth with my hands. THe room was silent and I waited for a few seconds until I slowly turned my head to the left seeing a confused wide eyed Jared still holding his broken pencil. That's when I lost it. "GAHHAHAHAHAHAH ooh sorr sorr-AHAHHAHAH do-hehe do you need a pencil-ahaha! I'm sorry I'll stop right-AHAHAHA na-now!" I said trying to stop my giggles by putting my hands on my mouth.

When i finally calmed down I turned to Jared to apologize properly to him. When I looked up at him through my eyelashes I was met with a surprised face. _What? Something on my face? OH No! Crap the only time he looks at me is when I have something on my face!_

I nonchalantly wiped my forehead and checked my teeth but I was good. Nothing was on me so why was he staring at me? I looked at him closer, his eyes were filled with adoration and happiness and some foreign emotion i couldn't identify but it was weird... very weird.

_While I was trying to figure out what why Jared is staring at me so weirdly the bell ringed and all the students got up and rushed to the next class. I quickly put my stuff away and rushed out of class when I just got out of the class I din't notice that someone was yelling at me until something warm touched my shoulder. I turned too quickly and bumped into something rough and warm I took a few steps away and discovered that it was Jared that I bumped into. I blushed deeply when i realized how stupid i was to bump into him. He still had his hand on my shoulder. "Umm Hi My name is Jer- I mean Jared! Oh god stupid.. Oh not you! I was calling myself stupid wait that sound weird i-uhh sorry" the embarrassed Jared said his shoulders slightly slumped over._

___Wow he's embarrassed.. He looks so cute he's lost hehe._

I looked up at him when he was still arguing with himself witch I found quite adorable, I gave a small smile and said quietly "Hello". He focused back to me and stared at me wide eyed. I wasn't sure but his cheeks seemed a little red but i didn't wanna be thinking that he was blushing because of me.

We stand there in silence just staring at each other for a while until he opened his mouth and said the words that totally made this conversation a total disaster " So what's your name?" I looked at him in shock. " Are you new here? Cause I never seen you before I would of for sure have remember you..." Before he continued he stopped looking at me with shock in his expression. I guess he saw my eyes cause right now i was ready to cry and run away but I tried to hold them and then walkaway to my class before I embarrass myself. When I was able to control my tears and was for sure i still had my voice. I glared up at him and said in a harsh tone " No... I'm not new i've been in the same class with you since preschool!" I turned and walked away. I ignored his calls until I felt his warm hand on my shoulder again. That's when I when I lost it I quickly got my pepper spray out and turned around and sprayed it in his eyes and yelled at him " **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU STUPID BUTT FACE!"**When he let go of my shoulder and went to cover his eyes that's when I took the chance and ran for it. I never looked back and just kept running tears falling down my face. When I reached to my class I checked in the mirror and wiped my teary face so I looked a little less stupid. I went into my classroom and made it to my seat quietly. **(Her class is set up so that the door is where it's the back of the class) **When I sat down Lizzy looked at me weirdly and whispered to me "Hey what happen to you Kim Possible?"_ Ha Kim Possible that's right the strong girl that doesn't let anything get to her i'm nothing like her. _" Oh i just had to take car of some stuff..." She looked at me weirdly then whispered back. "Oh well i'm gonna get out of sometime later on." Just fantabulous_..._

**SOO? Was it good? PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE NO IDEA IF ANYBODY LIKE THIS AND IT WOULD BUILD UP MY CONFIDENCE IF I HEAR AT LEAST SOMETHING. So please be nice and review i dont care if its mean at least it's something_**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI THERE HO THERE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SRY IF THERE WAS A COUPLE OF MISTAKES AND STUFF I WAS CORRECTING THIS WHILE HALF ASLEEP CUZ I ROLL LIKE THAT I LL TRY TO BE LESS CONFUSING HARHAR OKAY IM GONNA STOP TALKING AND LET U GUYS READ NOW... OKAY... BYE (COUGH COUGH) AWKARD**

_Stupid! __Stupid! __Stupid! __Stupid! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I just did that to him! I probably scared the hell out of him and he probably wont talk to me ever again! _

_______Gaah! I mean... yes he was a jerk, but it's normal...sorta...I think...I mean he doesn't know me, never talked to me, we aren't friends. So of course he wouldn't know my name...but we have been in the same class together since kindergarten...**AAAAHHHHH! **I________ don't know anymore! I just feel like ripping my hair out of my stupid head that holds my stupid brain!_

" Bob Saget!" I quietly screamed to myself.( sorry for putting out my anger on you Bob)

I slamed by locker (poor locker) and walked off to the cafeteria to meet up with Lizz. When I finally arrived to the cafeteria I looked for Lizzy which was pretty easy to spot since shes the only person that has real blond hair, and blue eyes unlike those fake sluts that call themselves "Real Women." _Pssshh please "Oh look at me and my fake hair and my blue eye contacts I'm so natural blah blah blabedety blah._

_Okay Kim you need to calm down. Just breath and think about those delicious bagels you had this morning._

Yes those were some good bagels. _Great! Now I want some bagels!_

I set my books down on the lunch table that me and Lizzy I guess now have marked as our spot. Wow I never had a spot before usually I would just try to find a spot to sit at where I could get a good spot of Jared... not trying to sound stalkerish...

" Hey there Kim Possible what's the stitch?" Lizzy said with her new nickname for me.

_Well if she thinks she's the only one with a creative mind then she's wrong. _

"Oh nothing much Lizzy Mcguire. You?" I said looking at her with my bring it on look.

It seemed she had accepted the challenge because she lift one eyebrow and smiled "Oh not much... but I did hear a little rumor that involved my dear sweet Kimmycup."

Damn! Word travels fast. "Oh? And what sort of news did you hear that captured your curious ears Miss Elizabeth" I said with a smirk knowing that if I called her that she would of slapped the shit out of me but she can't because then she would lose this battle if this resulted with her fists.

She gave me her best glare that she could do and continued "Welllll a little cake face birdy told me that the famous Jared just came back from being gone for two weeks." She said looking at me waiting for my reaction.

To bad for her because she wasn't gonna get anything out of me, so she continued hoping what shes gonna say is gonna effect me.

"And the first thing he does when he came back is staring at this girl the whole time during class._" _

_What? He was staring at me during class? I was looking straight forward so I wouldn't look at his new gorgeous hot bod._

It was quite for a few seconds in my little kim babble that I realized I'm being watched by Lizzie. _She is such __werido..._

I looked at her and saw her smiling at me. "What?" I said a little freaked that she has her little Batman Joker smile on her face.

"Oh nothing it's just it seems that finally the gods has finally heard your prayers and now giving you your personal Adonis and I'm just so happy for you!" She said ending it with a squeal.

"Lizzy he doesn't like me, he just simply looked at my direction during the whole time during class" I said trying to break down all my hope that i had that there might be a chance with Jared and me. _Well __even if **he** did like me I probably scared him off after what I just did to him just recently... Ugh I'm a failure in love and in the future I'll grow up old and alone that own 12 cats named jeffrey and fiddlesticks **(A/N poor fiddlesticks...he was so young)**_

"What are you thinking about Kimmy?" Lizzy asked a little worried, looking at my gloomy state right now. " Love is an illusion for lonely people" I said with a sigh. Lizzy sweat dropped not sure what to say now she was placed in awkward situation. After a few minutes of me spacing out and Lizzy looking at me seriously, Lizzy took a breath and asked me "Kim?" I looked at her and she had this serious face, with her eyebrows furrowed and looking at me with worried eyes. "What happened?"

* * *

After telling her today's fiasco between me and Jared she mhhmed and no wayed all the right places. After a few seconds of silence Lizzy finally said something to stop this uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't know you carried pepper spray with you" she said a little breathless.

I nodded and said "Yeah my dad thought it was a good idea since I have no awesome kung fu skills like Bruce Lee or Jackie-chan so he bought it on sale we couldn't get the tazzer cause of some issues..." I said. She looked at me weirdly "What kind of issues?" she asked cautiously "Oh just stuff..." It was kinda awkward right now, I have to do something to get rid of this silence. "Oh my god! Whats for math!" I said trying to change the subject.

It didn't look like I fooled her but went along with it anyway. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" Lizzy asked me.

I looked at her confusion written all over my face. "What do you mean 'what i'am gonna do now?'" I said. "I meeeaannn that, what are you gonna do about Jared. Your not gonna just leave it like it is now are you?" Lizzy asked with disbelief in her tone. "Well i'm gonna do my best and avoid him until i die and hope that everything goes for the best" I said with a big smile hoping she's not gonna drag this conversation any longer.

"Mmm that's a shame because it sounded like he was really into you..." She said in a high pitch voice trying to mock me I bet. I sighed. It seems she'll never let this go, like with everything else.

**_BRRRIIIIINNNGGGG_**

_Woah lunch is already over? Time flies fast._

I got up and picked up my books and Lizzy and I walked together to our next class.

"But seriously Kim I think Jarjar likes you!"

_What? _"What did you just say?" I said looking at her weirdly. "What? Jarjar?" Lizzy looked at me puzzled. "Yeah that. Whats Jarjar?" I asked confirming if what I think she's going to say. "Oh. It's just a nickname for Jared." Lizzy said with a smirk. "Lizzy! Why did you give him such a ridiculous nickname?" I whisper yelled at her.

"Well it sounds funny, so that's why." Lizzy said, looking all proud because she came up with it.

"No if were gonna give him a nickname. Then let's pick something a little less... stupid." I said.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine! But it has to at least be funny!" Lizzy said pointing at me with her index finger tryoing to force her demand on me. "It's rude to point your finger at people you know?" I said not really asking her a question.

"Yeah yeah yeah... hmmm how about J'Bomb?" She asked. "No, that sounds like aname you would get if you were those guys that looks high all the time" I said. "J-Man?"

"No it sounds like he's some kinda player."(**A/N **player is like a guy that plays with a lot of girls just to tell you guys if you didn't know) "Wolfy?" "Nah-ahhhmmmm that's not bad but how does wolfy have anything to do with him?" I asked. "I have no idea" Lizzy smiled her huge fake weird smile. "Yeah well it somehow fits him in a strange way." _Or maybe Jackass fits him better. Haha oh Kim you silly silly girl._

_ **Shut up me! Jared is a nice guy it's just that he did something very stupid and he is gonna have to earn my attention. **_

_Yeah that's if he wants it._

_**Ugh your so depressing, Lizzy's maybe right he might like me or want to talk to me.** _

_Whatever makes you happy._

"Ahh SHUT UP!" I yelled at myself hitting my head trying to stop thinking so much about the bastard. Jeez I just want to get this day over with and go home, have my bagel, and sleep! "uhh are you okay Kim?" Lizzy asked be moving a few steps away from me afraid i'll explode or something. "Not really but nothing to worry about." I said. Liz and me were halfway to our last class until Lizzy did something she thought would probably be funny.

"oops!" Lizzy gasped when she "accidently" tripped me.

It was all in slow motion for a minute. I was sorta twirling horizontally in the air it was really cool sorta when I replay the scene.I was in midair when I felt two large warm hands grabbed my hips. So right now my face is like 4 inches away from the floor. And like in slow motion I was pulled up and steadied back up. I looked at the hands that are still place on my hips and followed all the way up to find the owner of the pair of warm hands. It was Jared. Or Wolfy, Liz and my nickname for Jared.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked with a worried expression covering his face. He looked over me trying to see if there was any injuries but there was nothing. I didn't get hurt because he catched me so quickly... too quick.

I stayed frozen for minute trying to make sense how jared was able to catch me so fast until I felt those two familiar warm hands on my cheeks. "whaa?" I said begining to focus and see whos touching my face.

"Are you okay!" Jared asked with a face that was close to losing it...I never saw that kinda face on Jared before...

It made me curious what other faces he can make... especially when he's about to have an orgas-whaaa! Stop Kim! What the flip were you just thinking about? What happened to my innocent mind that I use to have?

"Yea-Yeah! I'm good im good! Thanks for helping me..." There was an uncomfortable silence and i couldn't take the pressure so I held my breath and breathed out and looked up at Jared.

Before I could start blushing and get even more embarassed I spoke.

"Bye!" I squeaked

_Wow nice job Kim. Hint the sarcasm.I thought you had bigger balls than that._

**Shut up conscious! **

I turned around quickly and began walking to class, "Woahhhoho what was that just now?" Lizzy said with a smirk getting ready to annoy me again. "Nothing happen Liz"

"Really now? Because I think you just broke poor little Wolfy's heart" Lizzy said trying to act like she pity's Jared.

"What? I didn't break his heart." I sighed.

"Yeah, well you didn't see face he practically looks a like a little kid had just seen his first pet dog get ran over by a car when you left him there!" Lizzy said giggling. She must really love watching people suffering from their humiliation and pain.

"Lizzy... Jared doesn't even know my name so why would he even love me? I mean loving someone you don't even know what there name is? That's pretty stupid." I said. Lizzy started giggling but I had no idea what for but just ignored her.

When me and Lizzy separated and went to our own classrooms I sat on my desk and got out all the material I would need for class.

_Sigh... Today has been a really long day. When I get home I'm gonna totally devour that bagel and then I'm gonna take a nice long hot bath and relax. Yeah and then read some Harry Potter... yeah that always makes me feel better... hahahaaaaa... I need a life._

Before the bell rang Jared arrived to class in the last minute and as though he noticed my presence he turned and met my eyes. Maybe I have forgotten to tell you but in this class Jared sits next me as well... so... **_joooy_**.

When Jared walked to his seat it surprised me how his huge figure didn't get in his way when he walked in the narrow rows of the desk. Also when he somehow managed to get into his tiny desk without falling and breaking the puny little desk.

he turn to me and was about to say something until the bell ring signaling class to sart and for him to shut up. God I sooo want that bagel right now.

* * *

Ugh the first twenty minutes of class started and he's **still** staring at me! Why is he staring? He didn't get a longer time to look in first period? Jeez I'm just about one second before I'm gonna do something to this boy! Although I have to admit I'm kinda flattered with all this attention I'm getting from him.

Okay just 30 or so minutes left Kim and you ca go home and have that delicious bagel and relax and rip up and burn all those stupid journals that I had and would write Mr.& Mrs. Thail and Jared and Kim forever and all of those stupid little things i did as a little girl... and what I used to do a few days ago..

* * *

_Okay just a minute left till the class is over and I can leave..._

_59...58...57..._

_.5...4...3...2...2 and 1 quarter...2 and 2 quarters..._

Oh my Gosh hurry up clock! Do not make me rip off those stupid ticky things and stab you with it!

**BBRRIIINNNGG**

"Okay class remeber to do your homework and see you tomorrow~~~~! The teacher singed sorta in the end being the weird teacher Miss. Wagner can be. She was a nice and all but she could be weird in her little moments.

I was rushing to my locker to get my crap and get the hell out of here.

"Hey!" Someone yelled out. The voice sounded strangely familiar...OH GOD NO! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

I started to speed walk almost close to the exit.

JUST A FEW MORE FEET AND IM FREE! The door was right there so close my eyes getting wider every step i was taking..

JUST ONE MORE~~~~~~~

"Hey!" A warm hand came on my shoulder and I stopped immediately feeling the darkness starting to come over me. I wanted to go home and eat my bagel and forget this day. I was trying so hard to avoid this situation. Well so much for growing old with my 12 cats named Jeffrey and fiddlesticks. My back was still turned to the freaken demon that is ruining my life.

"uhhhh" _Great he still doesn't know my name. _

**_Well of course he wont know your name. Why would he want to even know someone so plain and boring?_**

_Please be more positive conscious._

**_I'll try but it's more funny when i'm not._**

_Thanks..._I said to myself sarcastically

Well I guess I have to say goodbye to those bagels. I silently waved goodbye to the bagels that had magically grown wings and flew away to the sunset and far away from my growling stomach.

I took a few seconds and turned around. I looked down suddenly interested in my shoes. **I'am NOT gonna look at those dreamy eyes and become that disgustingly gushy mushy girl and-** "Sorry about my behavior this morning... I totally understand why you would pepper spray me... I just want you to know that I really want to know you and hopefully we could become friends..."

_What? Is he apologizing? No one has ever apologized to me. I mean besides my dad and all the other simple stuff people say sorry to but this is coming from Jared and it sounds like he is really sorry...Maybe Jared isn't such jerk. _

Well I'll give him a chance hey maybe we can be friends maybe even more...haha stop dreaming Kim.

I raised my head up, woah he is _really_ tall now. And really handsome, i would say hot but Jared isn't a piece of meat although in temperature wise he is quite hot...too hot... hmmmm.

I was watching Jared just talk on and on and it was interesting to see him so flustered and starting to get embarrassed.

Hahaha this guy is funny and a little cute..

I smiled up at him and he immediately shut up and stared the same way he did this morning.

"my name is Kim." I said with a smile.

Hopefully this will turn out for the good.

**HI guys sorry for the long wait. Just I've been busy lately and also there is the part with me and my writing and i want it to make sense and not e confusing like the first chapter if some of you may remember. So i'll try to update as quickly but no promises.**


End file.
